Nothing Has Changed
by renaxpatriciaaa
Summary: Honestly, i'm horrible when it comes to writing a summary. So read and review please?


Dream Night of May 28, 2010

Sabinas P.O.V

As a sixteen year old who will soon be heading to college, I tried to appear calm and collected. But at that certain time, I was the furthest thing from being calm and collected.

I looked at Justine with awe, wondering how in the world she had managed to come across on of these. I mean this was reality! Not Harry frickin' Potter! Once she had showed me that thing, that time turner, everything else around me seemed to disappear.

"Isn't this ridic?" Justine said with a smug face

"Ridiculous is kind of an understatement, more like HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET A GODDAMN TIME TURNER? They aren't real!" I practically screamed at her.

She looked taken aback for a minute but recovered fairly quickly to my surprise.

"It's not _how _I got it, but more like _what_ we're going to do with it!" She said grinning, while eyeing me. I instantly turned stiff, I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Actually that's a lie, the only thing I was thinking was "This girl has finally fell off the deep end!"

"Teeeny, as much as I'd love to "_Travel Back In Time_!" " I mumbled in the sarcastic tone that she hates, "My family is right outside at this dinner, same as your parents, so how are we going to accomplish this?'

The minute I said that, I instantly regretted it. Now she would drag me into this whether I wanted to be dragged into this situation or not.

"So you admit you want too? I knew it!" Justine said with excitement, and proceeded to drag me across the hall into an abandoned room.

And just like in Harry Potter I stood next to Justine while she put the chain around my neck, and then she looked at me.

"Where should we go though, you pick, I hate making decisions" She said quickly.

"Alrighty lets keep this very simple, we don't want to screw that much stuff up in the future _IF_ this works. How about the day of prom? When we are all doing your makeup in the bathroom, and our families are downstairs? That way if this actually works, no one will see us" I said all in one breath.

"Ok, so um this time turner is different because it actually has settings" She said glowing with pride, "I can change it by hour, day, week, month or year; So we should probably go back one week?" She said questioningly.

Once I nodded and that was all the encouragement she needed; she changed the setting, spun the turner, and everything went black.

_**. . .**_

I felt like I was being pulled into a million different directions, being tugged and squeezed. When we had stopped moving, it occurred to me that my eyes were closed so I opened them, slowly. Once I opened my eyes all I saw was bright white light, my head was spinning.

The light started to clear and I saw everything, the long hallway, spiral staircase, and the room with our prom dresses. It had actually worked; I looked to Justine who had a face of equal amazement. And that's when we heard it; our own voices coming from the granite covered bathroom down the hall.

When I looked into a mirror I noticed my long brown hair was done up, my bright blue eyes were shining with the eye makeup I was wearing, my freckles weren't noticeable and I didn't even mind the braces anymore. I was also wearing the same outfit I had worn before I had gotten into my prom dress.

"Well I wasn't expecting to be dressed the same, that's for sure!" Justine said after a few minutes of silence between us.

All of a sudden we heard someone walking up the stairs, although I was fairly sure it was my best friend Allyson walking and shouting something to my Mom like she always is.

"We have to go outta here, now" I whispered furiously to Justine after pulling her into an empty room and shutting the door.

But that's when I had an idea, one that I hoped I could make happen.

"Wait, set the turner to year, and flip it five times please" I said, while silently begging she would do so.

"Ok but why? When you were in sixth grade in brown school? I thought you hated it there!" Justine whispered.

"...because this is around the time we had Leonard Kellman's going away party and I was going to tell him how I felt about him, but obviously I chickened out, and I honestly regret not telling him. Things could have been different. Can you do this for me?

She just looked at my her face mixed with satisfaction, seeing as I needed to do this now, and curiosity as to why as well.

"Leonard? Haha alright, I should have figured that out myself. I'm going on a limb here, but I'm assuming you'll turn into your eleven-year-old self seeing as we changed into ourselves from last week, but you'll still remember all this because we do right now too. And if you change anything you will be pulled back into the future, the future with the change. But I won't be with you when we go back in time, this time." Justine whispered furiously

"I'll be where ever I was this day five years ago. So I won't change anything, but I'll here for you in the future" She said laughing.

A wave of nervousness suddenly came over me, what if I changed the past too much, that I wouldn't meet this wonderful girl, one of my best friends in a new future? What if I don't meet the friends I have now? I was suddenly anxious about this whole situation. But the sound of approaching footsteps helped my make my decision.

"Ok go, now" I whispered

Justine looked at me and smiled like she knew exactly what my worries were, she squeezed my hand reassuringly and spun the time turner again.

And just as the knob on the door started to turn everything went black again.

_**. . .**_

When I opened my eyes for the second time that day, I was standing in the long narrow hallway of my old school. As I walked down the hallway to the room with the party, I abruptly stopped in front of a mirror and stared open mouthed. Justine was right, I looked exactly like I did when I was eleven-years-old. I was standing no more than five feet tall, my braces were missing (and due to that I had my overbite again), my hair was short, and my freckles were very noticeable.

I shook it off and continued to walk down the hall to the party. Leonard Kellman or better known as Leo was probably my closest guy friends at brown, and I hadn't been closer to a guy since he left at that school. In the future without change though he doesn't know who I am, nor does he probably remember me. But I was on a mission to change that. I never told him how much I really liked him, and originally tonight I was planning on it. But I chickened out, but this time I was not going to allow myself to chicken out this time. Not after all this effort.

I walked into the classroom and it just felt happy. I looked around and saw all of my old friends and smiles, granted most of the people at this were a year younger than me but that's because Leonard is a year younger. I slowly remembered everything I had done that day, so I tried to reenact it to the best of my abilities, and if I do say so myself I didn't do a bad job. And that's when I saw him. My middle school "crush" for as long as I can remember. The tan face, the darker blonde short shaggy hair, and those dark eyes. I remember why I liked him so much, why I still like him so much.

He was talking to Sarah, and then all of a sudden threw his head back in laughter smiling. I knew I'd always like this boy. When he stared to catch his breath he saw me, caught me looking at him. He grinned and I felt like I couldn't breathe, he then smiled and gave me the "sup" nod like he always does. In return I dumbfoundedly looked at him, and meekly waved at him smiling like an idiot, and apparently that was the invite for him to walk over.

"Hey I'm glad you came Sabine" Leo said using the silly nickname he gave me while giving me a one armed hug.

"As if I wouldn't come, I don't hate you that much" I said smugly while nudging him in the ribs quickly.

"Hahaha, well that's good to know that I'm not on your Hit list now. They're serving cake soon so lets go before a line starts!" he said smirking and dragged me toward the food table.

"You only think with your stomach don't you?" I said laughing and he just smiled that smile that made my knees go weak.

Once everyone had finished eating, all that was left on the table were crumbs. I decided I had to tell him now, or I never would. I walked up to him, wringing my hands, trying to wring the anxiety out of my body.

"Hey Leo, you wanna go for a walk or something?" I felt so ridiculous when I said that, and I'm pretty sure my face was bright red!

"Yes! I'd love to; it's getting too busy in here for me. Lets go" Leo said rather hurriedly.

I don't think I'd ever been so nervous in my life. We walked outside in silence for a few minutes before walking back inside. To my shock instead of going back into the party room, Leo had started pulling me down the spiral staircase into the yoga room, or school den as some people called it.

When we got there he pulled me onto the coach next to him and wrapped an arm around me.

"Are you nervous?" I asked trying to make conversation out of the silence

"To go to Shen? Nah, that'll be easy. Going away from my friends will be hard," He said with a look of disappointment.

I wasn't sure on how to reply to something like that so I just kept quiet. And we stayed like that for a while, or at least it seemed like a while, for all I knew it could have been just mere seconds. But that's when I realized now would be a perfect time to tell him how I felt.

"Just take the plunge, but keep it short and sweet" I thought to myself.

"Leo, I have to tell you something, and if I don't do it now I won't ever tell you."

I paused to see how he was currently reacting, and from the look he was giving me, he was telling me to continue silently.

I looked him right in the eyes; he needed to know how I felt. Maybe things would be different in the future if I told him.

"Leo, this is going to sound pathetic, but I have had the biggest crush on you for the longest time. I always have. I like everything about you, and you can't even to begin to understand how much I'm going to miss you when you leave" I said quickly in one breath hoping that he had heard every word.

He didn't say anything; all he did was look at me, smile, hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. That's when everything went black again.

_**. . .**_

When I opened my eyes, I was walking our of the dinner area with my mom. I guessed nothing had changed. Except the fact that my mom wasn't walking towards where we had parked. Actually we were going in the complete opposite direction.

"Momma? Where'd we park?" I asked her quietly

"You don't remember where we parked honey? Were you asleep when we drove in haha?" She asked in a light happy tone, walking with a bounce in her step; which was very unusual for her.

"Uh, yeah I guess I was" I said quickly to drop the issue. But when she stopped, that's when my mouth dropped open.

We weren't standing in front of the old Subaru I remember. This time we were standing in front of a giant cranberry exterior, black leather interior, 2010 Subaru Tribeca Touring.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Your dad and sister are waiting hop in sweetie pie," My mom said ushering me into the gigantic vehicle.

"Now that we're all here, onward!" My dad shouted foolishly, emitting giggles from my sister and off we drove. To where? I could only assume home.

A few minutes later my phone started to buzz indicating I had a text message.

When I unlocked my phone, I saw that it was from the last person I ever expected; Leo Kellman. I started scrolling through my phone and noticed every other text was from him. My heart started racing and I couldn't stop smiling. But my smile got bigger when I read the last text I had gotten from him:

I Love You. Happy one 'nd a half years baby.

11:17PM Sat, May 28

From: Leo Kellman

I couldn't believe it. Everything I wanted came true. I couldn't stop smiling. I turned to open my window; I just wanted to scream out of sheer happiness at people we were driving by.

But the second I turned everything started to get fuzzy, colors started fading, everything was receding into a darkness I wasn't anticipating.

And that's when I woke up from my dream. None of it was real. It was only a dream of what I had wanted to happen, what I still want to happen.

I'll see him in school on Monday, but he won't know who I am. He never will, because I'll never be able to tell him how I feel. I didn't then, what could possibly change me enough to tell him now?

It was all just a silly dream, a silly dream that I wished was my reality more than anything.

**Nothing** had changed.


End file.
